


Winter Night Walk

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Tokiya and Ayaka keep each other company during a cold, winter night walk.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Character(s), Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726
Kudos: 2





	Winter Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Links: [Tumblr](https://diamondpencilsz.tumblr.com/post/189779387209/30-day-otp-challenge-day-1-holding-hands) | [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13456867/1/30-DAY-OTP-CHALLENGE-Day-1-Holding-Hands) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/diamondpencilsz/art/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-Day-1-Holding-Hands-824135781)

_Phew, what a long day! I'm so exhausted!_ Ayaka thought to herself, a long sigh escaping her mouth as she walked out of the Shining Productions building.

Ever since she got hired as a hairstylist for the entertainment company, days like today were expected. After doing so much work, all Ayaka wanted to do was head on home and jump right into bed.

As she began to walk away from the door slowly, Ayaka couldn't help but look up and take notice of the moon, brightly shining down on the streets.

_The moon sure is beautiful tonight. Sometimes, I can't help but admire its beauty..._

Little did Ayaka know was that there was someone else who also was beginning to leave the building, admiring **her** beauty. 

"It's such a wonder to see the moon glowing in the night sky, isn't it?", Tokiya chuckled, tossing a wool scarf around his neck. 

"Gah! T-Tokiya, don't sneak up on me like that!", Ayaka suddenly jumped, clutching her chest in shock. 

"Sorry, I didn't intend to startle you. I couldn't help but notice you looked so enamored."

"Well, how can you not be mesmerized by such an incredible sight?" 

The hairstylist then turned her attention back to the moon while the idol kept his focus on the coral-haired girl standing next to him, the silvery moonlight gently shining down on her brown skin. 

It felt as if all the admiring would go on forever- not until a harsh gust of cold wind brushed by the duo. 

"Brrr! I forgot how freezing it is. I'd love to stay and chat some more, Tokiya, but I should head home before I turn into an ice sculpture.", Ayaka snapped out of her daydream and began to walk away from the company building. 

However, Tokiya stopped her in her tracks by saying- 

"Hang on a moment. Allow me to walk you home. It's dark out now, and I wouldn't want you getting harmed." 

"T-that's quite alright, Tokiya. I-I wouldn't want to burden you. B-Besides, you have to get home too and-" 

"Hanamori-san." Tokiya suddenly exclaimed in his serious tone, causing Ayaka to stop talking mid-sentence. 

Tokiya then stepped closer to Ayaka and rested his hands on her shoulders, her cheeks beginning to burn a bright red. 

"Don't call yourself a burden-you're not, and you never will be. I don't want you to ever think such negative things about yourself like that." 

Ayaka then timidly looked up at Tokiya, gazing into his rich cobalt blue eyes as they began to sparkle with a warm light. 

"I'm doing this because I care about you. I always have-don't forget that." 

The hairstylist then began to look down and nervously twiddle with her hands as she began to reconsider her decision. Tokiya sounded very sincere when he offered to take Ayaka home. It also wasn't a secret that he was quite protective of her, due to him always looking out for trouble. 

As Ayaka was processing her thoughts, Tokiya extended his gloved hand, a gentle smile spread across his face. 

"Shall we go?" 

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to take a nice, long walk home with...a coworker. 

"Sure.", Ayaka finally agreed, gently clasping his hand with hers. 

As the twosome began the long stroll, Ayaka couldn't help but admire Tokiya's handsome face as the light of the moon illuminated him. 

_I can't believe I almost turned this down. What a stupid decision that would've been! I wouldn't mind this doing this again if it meant that I could admire him all day._

"I guess it's even more of a wonder enjoying the presence of the moon with someone else by your side, isn't it?", Ayaka cheered, joyfully giggling as she lightly squeezed her partner's hand. 

With a light chuckle, Tokiya returned the squeeze and replied, "Yes, it sure is."


End file.
